The Homra Host Club
by IchijosAura
Summary: Homra are in high school and have found themselves running a host club: but when one of their members (Fushimi) decides to move to the student council, they decide to do everything to get him back and find themselves caught up in more drama and trouble along the way. Pairings: YataxFushimi, ReseixMikoto vs. TotsukaxMikoto
1. Arc 1: 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this; they belong to their original owners. This is completely non-profit

Authors note: Yeah, I don't know either: anyway I hope you like it and please review.

In King's high school there is a club of six men and one girl located in the red wings abandoned music room, it is where the bored members entertain bored young ladies: welcome to the homra host club.

Mikoto was sat next to Anna as usual; she was barely even speaking either, which may have explained the lack of guests directly around them but there were girls staring at them from across the room, a couple of guys mixed in with them. His eyes flickered over to Kusanagi, seeing the taller boy behind the coffee bar; smiling as he wiped the counter. He saw the smile falter as a girl near to him asked a question; Mikoto assumed it was the normal, 'Is this instant?'

Mikoto hoped that it wasn't, the last time a girl had asked that Kusanagi had to be taken outside because he considered it an offence to his coffee making skills.

Next he saw the other third year, Totsuka: the supposed prince-type, though Mikoto failed to see how he was considered regal: most of the time he floundered about saying things that barely made sense.

Mikoto's gaze was taken away from Totsuka by the sound of crashing, he looked over, seeing Kamamoto and Yata in a pile on the floor; Yata's skateboard rolling across the floor away from them. The two were about to start shouting at each other when Kusanagi's presence shut them both up: 'You just fell over a whole set of chairs.'

'We're sorry,' the two of them protested, but Kusanagi had already picked them up.

'How many times do I have to tell you to not ride a skateboard in here?' Kusanagi asked Yata, anger in his voice.

'I'm sorry,' Yata repeated.

'Apologise to the chairs,' Kusanagi remarked, putting them down and folding his arms.

'I'm sorry,' both Yata and Kamamoto said to the chairs, after they had picked them all back up, while Mikoto wondered how many times they could apologise to furniture and still mean it.

* * *

Yata took a seat at his regular table, still upset about having to stop skateboarding in the club, he looked down at the table as girls came to still next to him, there wasn't much he could do on his own anyway, being part of the boy love act.

'Mi-sa-ki,' Fushimi smiled, sitting down next to him, 'Who made you look like that?'

'Kusanagi said..' Yata started, put Fushimi put his hand over his mouth.

'I'm the only one who can make you look like that,' Fushimi frowned.

Yata pulled away from Fushimi's hand, 'Yeah, well you make me look like it the most,' he muttered.

'We need to talk outside,' Fushimi whispered into his ear, which just made the girls around them scream even more and making his partner harder to hear. This time, Yata blushed and he had recently started wondering if they were because of Fushimi or the girls.

Yata followed Fushimi out of the door, wondering where he was taking him: they ended up in an empty corridor.

Fushimi smirked, 'I'm joining the student council.'

Yata stopped for a moment, taking in what it meant: _He wouldn't be in the host club anymore. _


	2. Arc 1: 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this; they belong to their original owners. This is completely non-profit

Authors note on the storyline: This story is going to go through several different main storylines, right now it is on the YataxFushimi pairing story arc, (for those of you who like MikoRei or Mikotata, that love triangle thing will be addressed in one of the later arcs, probably the third).

* * *

In King's high school there is a club of six men and one girl located in the red wings abandoned music room, it is where the bored members entertain bored young ladies: welcome to the homra host club.

* * *

Yata stumbled back through the doors of the music room, still hardly believing what was happening to him; he'd screamed so much at Fushimi that his throat hurt now. He wondered what he was going to do, what could he do, its not like he could talk to the girls on his own.

'Yata?' It was Totsuka's voice that made him look up, the normal smiling face there, 'Whats wrong?'

Yata felt water dripping down his face, as Totsuka's normal smile faded into a more reassuring one, 'Saru,' Yata's voice came out broken, 'Saru he,' Yata felt Totsuka's arms move around him, though it was comforting, it couldn't really make any difference, 'I don't know why,' Yata continued, the words spilling out of him: 'I…Saru…he just left.'

Yata started crying even more, after having held in the emotion all the time he'd been facing Fushimi he couldn't do it any longer, 'Totsuka, whats going to happen?'

'It'll be alright,' Totsuka answered, loosening his grip on Yata as more of the club came over.

Yata felt a hand on his head, his tears stopping as he looked up to see Mikoto's hand on his head, 'We'll get him back,' Mikoto answered.

'Mikoto…' Yata answered, staring up at him, looking more hopeful.

* * *

The student council room was in the blue wing of the school, Mikoto walked along with Kusanagi and Yata behind him: they'd left the club in Totsuka's hands and Kusanagi was still fearing what he would find when he got back. He followed after Mikoto, wondering if what they were doing was actually going to make any difference at all.

Mikoto pushed open the student council's clubroom door, a couple of members on the council looked up, though they quickly went back to work when the president came forward, Mikoto recognised him; they were in the same year, but not the same class.

'Souh?' Reisi asked, 'What are you doing here?'

'Fushimi?' Mikoto asked, not feeling the need to explain any more than that; this didn't have anything to do with Reisi.

That was when Reisi's hand went on the door, shutting it, his face leaning in closer, Mikoto shifted his weight, leaning back against the door. That was when the large bang came from the back of the club room.

* * *

Fushimi's eyes hadn't moved of Yata since he and Kusanagi and moved around Mikoto to get into the room, as far as he could tell Kusanagi had gone to speak to the other members and Yata was just moving around the room; seeming to have no real purpose.

'Misaki, are you lost?' Fushimi asked as Yata came closer to his table; 'I believe your club is in the red wing.'

'Its _our _club,' Yata answered, slamming his hand down on the desk, 'You were the one that left and I can't even figure out why!'

'This is a more legitimate club,' Fushimi sighed, 'I told you that earlier,' but that wasn't really it; Fushimi couldn't stand it in that club anymore, he felt everything was being taken away from him and he would rather leave first than have that happen.

'That's a awful reason,' Yata's voice kept raising, starting to attract the attention of those around them, but Fushimi grinned, Yata was only looking at him.

'It seems like a good reason to me,' Fushimi answered and that was when Yata moved to hit him, sending Fushimi, himself and the chair to the floor.

* * *

**Important Authors Note: **I was planning on putting the Ouran cannon characters into the Second story arc: is this something you guys want or do you think it would ruin the story?

Another question is if you want them in it, which crack pairings would you want, I'm going to let you guys vote (more details in a moment), the only rules for voting are that you're not allowed to vote for characters who have a listed pairing (Reisi, Totsuka, Mikoto, Yata or Fushimi). You can use the characters from both clans even if they are not already in the story, Kuroh, Shiro and Neko are being introduced in the next chapter so please send any pairings with them if you want them.

If you would like to vote then please PM me, please do not leave it through a review (as I would like there to be an element of surprise). If you do not have a fanfiction but want to vote for something then send me an ask on Tumblr (the link to my tumblr is the second one down on my fanfic profile. Sorry for the long amount of Author's notes, there will not be as many in the future! Please send me answers by the end of August!


End file.
